


New Love

by Yellow_Soul



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, I just want Callum and Claudia to have a heart to heart, Mainly Claudia and Callum, Picnics, Post-War, all ships are valid, give my babies peace, gotta squint for rayllum, just talking about wasn't and what might be, let them all be friends please, sorry if this came off as anti-Callum x Claudia because that ship is fricken valid, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: “I never stood a chance, did I?”“That’s the sad part- you did once.”





	New Love

          It’s quiet- not the kind that sends shivers up his back or leaves goosebumps climbing along his arm. This silence is soft, like a blanket wrapping around him. A moment of peace that one seldom gets in a world full of chaos. Callum loved moments like these. Where he could sit down for a moment, breath the world in, and draw all of it out on paper. He could hear some laughter, a little ways off behind him, but didn’t bother to turn around. He could only focus on one drawing at a time, otherwise he doubts he’d finish the one in front of him at all.

 

          Callum felt a shadow fall over him as someone leaned to get a better look, before cautiously sitting down next to him. He glanced, if only to figure out which of their group had wandered off to where he was. Claudia watched raptly, eyes flickering over the small details with a sense of fascination. “You’ve gotten a lot better,” She tucked some hair behind her ear, not looking up from the paper.

 

          “Thanks,” There’s a lull in the conversation, if you could even consider that a proper conversation. “... So how are you enjoying the picnic?” he prompts. Claudia turned back, frowning at the others. Ezran was shouting at Zym, Rayla laughing, and while Soren’s words were incomprehensible from this distance it was obvious he was exasperated. “It’s nice. I never expected I’d find myself welcomed in Xadia, but I can’t say that I mind.”

 

          She was uncharacteristically solemn; it’d been a long time since Callum had seen her like this. Something was on her mind, he’d known her long enough to tell that much, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. The war was over, Claudia and Soren both lived with their mother, and Katolis had never been as vibrant as it was under Ezran’s rule. While there had been losses along the way, Callum couldn’t help but feel they were better now, that the _world_ was better now.

 

          Claudia hadn’t looked away from the others, in fact, her eyes seemed to be tracking one of them specifically. “I never stood a chance, did I?” Callum could feel the heat rising up to his face, more than a little embarrassed that he knew exactly what she was talking about- or who. He doesn’t know how to answer at first, he’s pretty sure he's not even supposed to. That’s never stopped him before, though. “That’s the sad part- _you did once_.” It was spoken softly, not at all bitter.

 

          She did have a chance, once, forever ago and a day. There was a time Callum would have done anything for Claudia, not to say he _wouldn’t_ still move heaven and hell for her, but it was different now. _He_ was different now. There’s another lull, but this one felt a little heavier, a bit sadder. Both reminded of what could’ve been, but wasn’t. “I think I’m glad I didn’t take that chance. Things would be completely different and I kind of like... _this_ ,” she obviously struggled for the right word, instead gesturing to their surroundings. Of course, she was right. If he and Claudia had gotten together, he doubts he’d have helped returned Zym- that would have left Rayla to return the dragon prince alone. Regardless of how Rayla might have spun it, no one would think it something worth stopping the war. Not after everything all the kingdoms had been through.

 

          Callum carefully closed his sketchbook, pulling another out of his bag- he’d known he’d finally fill his old one soon. Opening it, he turned to face the others as well. It was a good time to start a new sketchbook. A good time to start new alliances, new lives. He couldn’t help how his eyes lingered on Rayla a second longer than necessary before he looked back down at his paper. A _very_ good time for a new love. “Yeah,” Callum’s voice is barely above a whisper, “ _Me too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> *youtuber voice* don't forget to hit that like button and subscribe for more content!
> 
>  
> 
> If you see any mistakes/have any criticism please comment! I'd love to improve, thank you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Investigations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226844) by [Erratus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratus/pseuds/Erratus)




End file.
